twr2014finalprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Spotify Update Project Overview
The following project plan describes the company process for a newly released version of the Spotify mobile application. This project plan includes: * A description of the project and the new software to be released; * The visions and goals of the project; * Project scope; * The intended schedule and milestones; * The information development and content management plan. Spotify 1.2 The Spotify mobile app has improved since its initial launch in October 2008. However, recent research and surveys indicate that Spotify still lacks several important features desired by both end-users and artists. Spotify 1.2 will incorporate these needs by being the first version to include the following features: # Artist pages will link to an online store exhibiting artist merchandise for purchase. # Artists will have full control of their music with a new user-friendly platform. # End-users can fill out surveys or watch advertisements in exchange for Spotify Premium minutes. # A friend referral system where users gain discounts on their Spotify Premium subscriptions for each friend they on-board to Spotify Premium. The introduction of these features will make Spotify 1.2 stand out from previous updates because it contains the largest amount of innovation ever to occur in a Spotify version update, maximizing the application’s appeal to both artists and users compared to previous versions. Along with the new features, Spotify 1.2 also aims to fix the following widely-reported bugs among users: # Spotify occasionally starts playing music when users are making a phone call. # During shuffle play, Spotify sometimes does not play certain songs. Vision and Goals This development project aims to complete Spotify 1.2 along with appropriate analysis, documentation, and testing within eight months. Spotify 1.2 will begin production in March 2019, and is due for public release in October 2019. Project Scope In Scope: * Needs to run smoothly with very minimal hardware requirements. * Designed for use on all platform types (PC’s, MacBooks, Android and Apple smartphones and tablets, etc.) * Must maintain simplicity and accessibility for the everyday user * The app before and after the update must be identical in terms of design, style and structure. * A needs analysis to determine the best way to include the new features in the application. * The software programming of the new features and the bug fixes. * Creation of all content related to the Spotify 1.2 release including release notes, social media posts, a Wiki, a user manual, embedded help, online help, tutorials, marketing material, legal documentation, terms and conditions, and tooltips. * Usability Testing of Spotify 1.2 prior to its release. * A marketing campaign for the new release. Out of Scope: * An update for Spotify 1.2 after its release to the public. * Visual redesign of the Spotify application. Schedule and Milestones The development of Spotify 1.2 will be completed in six stages: Needs analysis, software design, implementation, documentation, testing, and public release. The general timeline for the completion of the different stages of the development of Spotify 1.2 is outlined in the following chart.